1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox, and more particularly to a toolbox with a tool-receiving plate having tool-receiving grooves defined in both sides thereof. The toolbox further includes a glass in each of two casings thereof for displaying purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A toolbox may receive tools of various sizes for repair and maintenance purposes. It is common to put various kinds of tools, such as screwdrivers, pliers, hammers, socket wrenches, etc. in a toolbox that has a certain receiving space. As a result, it takes time for the user to find the desired tool. A further drawback to the user is that a toolbox that receives all kinds of tools of various sizes is relatively large and thus inconvenient to carry. In addition, the user cannot know whether any tool is lost, as the toolbox is not transparent, which also fails to attract the customers.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved toolbox having a tool-receiving plate received therein. The tool-receiving plate includes a plurality of tool-receiving grooves in both sides thereof. In addition, the toolbox includes a first casing and a second casing that is pivotally connected to the first casing at one end thereof. Each of the first and second casings has an opening for viewing and displaying purposes. Glass is fitted in each opening to avoid theft.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.